Conspiracies and Chocolate Cream
by Yuxi
Summary: NejiTen. After accidentally hearing Tenten confess her love to a rock, the gang sets up a plan to get our favorite couple together. All it ever takes is one declicious bottle of chocolate cream.


**Disclaimer: **Ah go away…mumble…ok fine I own nothing! Happy?

**Warnings: **Nothing really…except my twisted sense of humor and naruto's potty mouth...not really...well…there's a lot of "profanity" I guess…

**Author's Notes: **I've revised and rewritten much of it. I can't believe how badly I write. Ah well.

* * *

_When I look into your eyes, there's nothing there to see.  
Nothing but my own mistakes, staring back at me._

* * *

She had only been 13 when she had poured her heart out to him.

Young, and only slightly impressionable, Tenten was a force to be reckoned with. Never missing her targets and on the same team as the infamous Hyuuga Neji and taijutsu prodigy Rock Lee, she received no trouble.

She had been slightly younger than 13 when she realized she was hopelessly in love with him. People had always said that people too young didn't really understand what love was. But then again, did you have to have arthritis and wrinkles to be able to say you _were _old enough?

Gai had been depressed slightly with the injury of his obviously favorite student. Tenten had felt such pity for Rock Lee when the doctors had told him he would never fight again. He had worked so hard…and to fight Neji nonetheless, but luck hadn't been on his side the day of the preliminaries. Miraculously, he had healed almost perfectly.

They had been training that day; in the middle of some field in some place…she never was really good at remembering places. And after, when Gai-sensi had told them to go home, she had stayed behind to talk to Neji. Her heart had been so happy…so…full.

Hyuuga Neji had been labeled a heartless and cold genius at a young age. Bitter and resentful, his view on life was nothing more than a thing to glance at. It had taken Naruto to change his mind…by beating him. Tenten had always thought him too invincible to lose; especially to a loud mouthed ninja a year younger than all of them. But in the end, she was glad Naruto had won, instead of the other way around.

Neji had wanted to become stronger after being defeated. He would train endlessly and always stayed a while longer after Gai told them to go home. It had been one of those beautiful days where you thought nothing would go wrong. It had been one of those days…where you really thought that happiness wouldn't elude you.

She had walked up behind his washboard straight back and fidgeted nervously. Over the period of time that they had known each other, Neji had found her most tolerable out of the rest, and she the same. He just didn't know she felt more than that.

With a tentative voice, she had said his name with a light stutter. He had turned around instantly with a slight frown on his face. The Tenten he knew would never sound so meek. She sounded like his cousin.

"What?" It was a flat question, there and then again not, hanging loosely in the air.

She had looked up, swallowing tensely, and at 5:37 that afternoon, she had laid her heart at his feet.

After she had finished talking, her flushed face and bright eyes had reached up to his hoping for any type of emotion, but almost fell flat on her butt when she saw his cold eyes almost glaring at her.

"Neji…?" She had questioned him stupidly, she told herself later, because it had been obvious what his feelings were. She had been too young and foolish, she had told herself, and had just made things worse.

"Don't be stupid." His words had hurt her more than he would ever know. "You have no idea what you're talking about. You're too young and way too foolish. The next time you talk to me, think about what you're going to say before you say it."

He had left her standing there, alone in that field, and not 10 minutes had passed. She had stood there, unable to function, as she stared at where he stood just minutes ago. Minutes had turned to hours, until finally, the realization had settled on her. It felt like someone was putting her heart in a shredder and laughing while she was crying out in pain. It felt so…Neji.

It felt like him.

The absolutely ridiculous amount of pain mounting in her chest had felt like Neji.

Ironic…the very thing that made her heart happy had also torn it to strips.

After crying herself to the edge of the world, Tenten had lifelessly picked herself up and trudged home. It felt so unreal to her. It felt…

Lonely.

* * *

A 22-year-old Haruno Sakura found herself bawling crazily at her desk. She was reading one of those break your heart romance novels that she hated but loved.

"Stupid Mark…Lysandra loves you, you dense idiot! Open your goddamned eyes!"

Great, now she was bawling hysterically and preaching to a book.

Sighing and putting down the book, Sakura stood up and disposed the mountain of used tissues beside her. Stretching comfortably, she called up Hinata, Ino, Heaven, and Tenten for a walk.

Meeting at the agreed place, she saw Tenten missing and questioned Hinata about it.

"She said she wasn't feeling well…" The now not so fragile Hyuuga replied, "So I told her it was okay for her to stay home."

Sakura just nodded and the four of them started to walk.

"I say she's lying." All eyes turned to Heaven. She was a pretty girl, the same age as them, and suspiciously strong. After Kakashi had introduced her to them as the little girl he knew a long time ago, they had become friends almost immediately.

Sakura had started to notice Rock Lee after he had gotten a haircut. It was amazing how well that had worked. All of a sudden, he became so much more…_attractive _than before…and he had always been nice. He had promised to protect her with his life when she was only 12 years old. They didn't get anymore dedicated than that.

So on one of those days when he stood on her front porch for a few hours, too scared to knock but too proud to leave, she had opened the door on him and scared the absolute piss out of him. Sakura had no idea boys could turn so red.

Instead of him asking her out like it was supposed to go, she had just told him to meet her at any restaurant on her mind for dinner. And being the "man" of the two, he had stuttered a yes. And as he had turned to leave, she quickly pecked him on the cheek. He had smiled and turned away, feeling like the happiest man alive, and floated the rest of the way home.

The next morning, Gai had given him "the talk" all over again.

Seeing everybody getting together, Hinata was feeling kind of depressed, and Sakura knew it. Over the years, the shy, quiet girl had turned into quite a woman. People respected her for her kindness but never pushed her around. Hinata was everyone's dependable person.

But just 'cuz that changed, didn't mean it kept her from pushing her fingers together every time Naruto was near. One day, when they had all been talking, with the exception of Sasuke and Heaven who were too busy gazing into each other's eyes to notice a herd of green unicorns tearing their friends' heads off, Ino had gone and "accidentally" shoved Hinata into him.

Naruto had been surprised and secretly melting into nothingness while Hinata went and gone beat red and adopted back her stutter.

"S-sorry…N-Naruto-kun…"

He had replied by leaning down and giving her a quick but warm kiss on the cheek before being able to stop himself. And, well, things progressed from there.

All in all, everybody was happy.

Or so they thought…

"I still say she's lying." Heaven repeated, "I think she's in love with Neji and depressed about him."

"No way…" They all chorused at once and laughed. If Tenten was in love with Neji, they all knew how easy it would be for her to just tell him. Tenten was the unabashed warrior whom many girls envied. Being so tough, yet still so feminine, and having the females and males like her all the same.

Heaven just didn't know how right she was.

"Hey…" Ino said quietly, "Isn't that Tenten?"

Four pairs of eyes turned up in confusion and indeed, saw Tenten walking by herself up ahead.

Green met milky white, which met blue that met brown and all four of them smiled.

"Let's go listen!"

Four of Konoha's best-known ninjas bounded off to spy on their friend.

* * *

"Stupid Neji…" Tenten muttered to herself as she walked down the road.

"I bet a constipated rock holds more compassion than he does…"

It was their anniversary that day. Well, her anniversary of the day he shattered her heart into millions upon millions of pieces and told her to get lost. So it was only reasonable she was mad as hell.

Crouching down to a rock to prove her point, Tenten's subconscious prodded her and asked if she was going insane.

"I'm not insane…" She said to the poor, gray little rock that offended nobody, "I just hate Neji. I hate him more than anything. He's such a jerk."

Nodding to herself, she took no notice of the gaping women hidden in the bushes directly in front of her.

"He's an emotionless shell. He hates everything. I hate him. HATE HIM."

She gazed at the rock sadly. "But…if he comes this way…little rock…tell him…"

A pause.

"Tell him, that I…I still love him."

Shaking her head, Tenten got up and walked away.

The rock did not reply, as it was a rock. But just because rocks don't talk, doesn't mean they don't listen.

* * *

Actually, rocks don't listen…but the people hiding behind the bushes of said rock did listen. And they were surprised as hell.

After they were sure Tenten had left, they unveiled their presences and stared at each other with a big smile on each of their faces.

"I told you so!" Heaven declared with a light laugh and pumped her fist in the air. "Now you do know we have to play matchmaker, right?"

Sakura laughed along with her and the both of them pumped their fists in the air while coming up with a ludicrously complicated plan. Hinata just sighed and Ino put her face in her hands. Everything always seemed to end up like this…EVERYWHERE!

"You guys in or not?"

Throwing her hands up in defeat, Ino joined with Hinata by her side and the four of them called an emergency sleepover meeting with everybody invited to Sakura's house.

"It's final!" Sakura declared much like a dictator, "The two of them are going to get together if even if it means I have to gouge out Neji's eyes and chop off Tenten's legs!"

Violently put, but her heart was in the right place.

* * *

Neji was sitting in a tree and resting quite comfortably.

Or at least, it looked like it.

But on the inside, he was having a bitch of a time arguing with his conscience.

_Today's the day you know._

'Day of what?'

_The day you were a dumbass and broke her heart, stupid._

'I'm not stupid.'

_Oh, so you admit that you're a dumbass and broke her heart then._

'…Shut up.'

_You were happy you know… _

'…'

_She told she loved you and you were happy. After all that time, someone was offering happiness to you, and for one moment, you actually accepted. You were happy…_

'I…'

_You wanted to hold her, and kiss her, and date her, and marry- _

'That's not true.'

_Yes it is! But you just had to go and ruin it didn't you? Now you'll never get the chance to tell her…and even if you did, she would turn you down like you did her._

'She was 13! What was I supposed to say?'

_Love knows no boundaries, stupid. And as cliché as that sounds, her love for you knows no boundaries either. Push it, push it, and push it some more, and she broke! And guess who's fault it was?_

'I'm sorry…'

_Don't tell me that, stupid! You should've told her that on that day! Do you honestly mean to tell me that you didn't love her?_

'…I…'

_That you still don't love her? _

'…I do…'

_Then go tell her that… _

An uncharacteristic pause for his nonstop mind occurs.

…_Maybe it's not too late yet._

* * *

After arriving at Sakura's, everyone got down to business.

"We need to set them up to meet. I have a feeling that something's happened already or else Tenten wouldn't have said 'I **still **love him.' You know what? I bet she told him a long time ago and being the ass he is, he told her to go suck a lollipop and broke her heart!"

Naruto stared at Sakura blankly.

"…Suck a lollipop?"

"Ok…" She admitted with a roll of the eyes, "So maybe he just told her to get lost. But the point is, I bet he told her that because he was afraid of getting hurt again and he really does love her back deep down! So in other words, we have to get the two of them together! And I have a plan!"

"So tell us already." Sasuke said, immensely bored of the whole thing.

"Shut up, bastard Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at him and everyone sweatdropped. He might have been 10 years older than before but he still acted no more than 6.

"Whatever! So the plan is," Sakura concluded, "The guys get Neji to this field, and we girls get Tenten to it a few minutes after! Make up a story! Tell him your pants will burst into flames if he didn't take you there! I don't care! Just get him there, we'll leave, and then they can work it out!"

"What if they just walk away from each oth-" Shikamaru was cut off violently as Ino punched him in the head.

"Don't go there! If you don't talk of problems, then there won't be any!"

Satisfied and happy, they boys left by themselves and the girls stayed for their sleepover.

It was going to be a great day tomorrow!

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"I'll give you a cup of ramen!"

"Oh gee let me think about that, hm, NO!"

Neji was dead set against going anywhere with them. If all the guys were this willing to get him to get somewhere, then they definitely had something planned.

"…My pants will burst into flames if you don't take me…"

The other guys simultaneously face faulted.

"You weren't actually supposed to say that, dobe!"

"I don't care," Neji replied flatly, "Your pants and your legs can be eaten away slowly by amoeba but I still wouldn't go with you."

Sasuke, being the most reasonable of the group, decided to butt in.

"You need to come because Tenten wanted you to go and she'll be really sad if you don't go. Seriously."

That was the only thing that caught Neji's attention.

_Go with them! This might be your chance and only chance to tell her different than 10 years ago! _

"Fine!" He said with a very unhappy expression on his face, "I'll go with you!"

'This must be some kind of conspiracy…'

And with that thought on his mind, Hyuuga Neji left with a bunch of guys, all the while wondering what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

"We're going there to meet someone really special so you definitely need to come!"

Tenten groaned into her hands. She knew that her friends were persistent but they had already been bothering her for more than an hour now. How persistent could they really honestly be?!

"Fine! Fine, fine, fine! Just shut up!" Tenten shook her head at the insane cheering noises heard among the girls and got up with a sigh.

_What have I gotten myself into? _

* * *

"Don't push me."

Naruto instantly took his hands off Neji's back.

"You tell me right now what this is all about or I swear to god I wi-

* * *

-ll crush your hand into a million pieces. Seriously."

Hinata sighed as Tenten proved to be more difficult to handle than expected.

"To be honest, Tenten, we wanted you to come for reasons you may not approve of…"

Several glares were shot at Hinata.

"We actually…um…overheard you talking to the rock about Neji and well…yeah…"

Tenten froze in her steps.

"…What? You were spying on me?"

Ino laughed nervously all the while imagining several different body parts pinned to several different trees by several different kunai. "Well! Spying is such a harsh word! We were just…passing by! And…we just, er, happened to hear you!"

"I don't care. Tell." So blunt, that Heaven.

With a resigned sigh, Tenten knew when she was beat. "Fine. I fell in love with Neji when I was 12 or something. I told him when I was 13. He ripped my heart out, squeezed its juices and put it into a blender while laughing all the merry way. I think I'm still in love with him. The End."

…

Silence rolled upon the hills.

"WAAAHHH!!!"

Everyone turned to Sakura with the strangest looks on their faces.

"It's so sad! And yet so romantic! You were so close and yet so far!"

"Lay off the romance novels, Sakura. You're developing brain problems."

Sakura just sniffled. "You're incredible, Tenten! I so admire you! Now we HAVE to get the two of you together! The two of you will become the best-known couple in the world! Romance, here Tenten comes!"

By the time she was done, the other four girls had left her standing out in the street preaching to nobody.

Huffing and feeling offended, Sakura ran up to the rest of them and continued to grill poor Tenten.

"I told you!" The brown haired girl replied, "Neji isn't like that! No matter what I do, it's like he's just some emotionless shell!"

Hinata frowned. "I know that he acts like that a lot, Tenten, but deep down, he really does care and just doesn't know how to properly show it. Now that he's so much older, I'm sure it'll be easier if you tell him again!"

Tenten sighed at the simplicity of it all.

"I wish," she said softly, "But it's not like that. No matter what, I ca-"

* * *

-n't tell her how I feel. It'll ruin the both of us."

Rock Lee was crying thick rivulets of tears from emotion. Apparently, Neji's story had really gotten to his heart. Naruto was sniffing and patting Lee's shoulder while Sasuke and Shikamaru shook their heads from the sheer stupidity of it all.

"Dumbass…you're so troublesome."

Neji glared at him.

"Tch, you do know that telling her wouldn't ruin a single thing. If anything, you'd just make the both of you happier. Tell me one thing that could happen which could make the both of you unhappy."

Shikamaru's question was met with deadly silence that promised pain if he was grilled any further.

"Just stating the truth…troublesome idiot…"

Rock Lee nodded vigorously. "He's right! We must get you to tell Tenten! Today! Look! We're here already!"

Neji tensed immediately, mentally berating himself for getting distracted and not finding an escape route while he still had the chance.

"Great, he-"

* * *

-re we go again."

Shoving Tenten violently when she heard those words, Sakura spoke some last words of encouragement before disappearing from view. Sighing dispiritedly, Tenten took some steps forward and found herself staring at Hyuuga Neji from afar.

Wait…was that the guys shoving him forward?

She almost laughed at how unrelenting her friends were. And to think, they even got the guys in on it.

Eventually, she got tired of just standing there and made to walk far, far away and crawl into bed. Just as she was about to leave, all four females that she had considered friends a long time ago jumped out and grabbed her hair ribbons.

It hurt.

Yelping, Tenten quickly ran backwards only to have her ribbons yanked out.

Soft brown hair floated down to frame her face. Her normally beautiful face that now looked quite murderous.

"I thought you guys left!!" She exclaimed loudly.

"No time!" They chorused at her, "Talk to Neji! We promise we'll get the guys and piss off! We also promise that we won't spy on your private conversation!"

"Hey-"

"Sorry Tenten! NO TIME! BYEEEEE!"

With that, all four girls ran off with Tenten's hair ribbons clutched in their hands. Groaning in frustration, she quickly turned around, and marched to the middle of the field.

If they wanted her to talk to Hyuuga Neji, then fine. They never specified it had to be a happy talk.

* * *

"Good luck man! You're on your own."

That was what they had left him with. Evidently, none of them wanted to deal with Tenten's wrath.

"Fine," he mumbled as he walked to meet Tenten in the center, "I'll just make the talk fast and to the point. That way, both of us can leave."

He never even noticed his hand shaking from nervousness and excitement.

Just like he never noticed how happy his heart seemed to feel when he saw her face.

* * *

"Neji."

"Tenten."

Uncomfortable silence.

"I see you're doing well."

"Hn."

More silence.

"Neji! I can't take this! Did the guys tell you to come?"

"Hn." She took this as an affirmative.

"Well, since it seems neither of us wants to be here, I guess I'll just tell you what's on my mind."

An unconscious gulp on Neji's part.

"First of all," she listed, "I think you're a complete bastard."

Whoo, boy.

"Second, you can forget all about what I told you 10 years ago."

"And third, I nev-"

"Would it matter what I have to say?"

Tenten stopped short. And then smirked.

"Well, well. The quiet Hyuuga Neji has decided to finally say something! Just for your sake, I think I'll let you talk."

Neji narrowed his eyes at her. This wasn't the Tenten he used to know. She was so…blunt now.

_Dumbass! What are you still waiting for?! Remember what Sasuke told you? Girls love it when you surprise them! Just tell her straight and wait for her reaction! Go, go, GO!_

He opened his mouth to tell her…

…And choked on the words.

He couldn't do it. He could say everything else, but not those three words.

"…I"

"What?"

"…I…"

_Fine! If you won't say it, then I will! _

Oh and joy, Neji's conscience took over.

"I love you."

That did it. Tenten's mind went into complete overload.

As did Neji's.

'God DAMN it!' He screamed at himself, in a totally un-Neji-like fashion, 'I hate you! Bastard!'

_You're welcome._

That was it. No apologies, and the tiny voice in his head that had just caused a mountain of problems suddenly decided to leave him alone again.

"What?" Tenten's voice snapped him back to reality. (Whoop there goes gravity)

Wincing inwardly at her disbelieving tone, Hyuuga Neji faced his greatest challenge yet.

Making a girl happy.

* * *

She had felt like tearing his head off.

And then he had said three stupid words and threw her whole world off balance. Again.

"I said…I…love…you."

Carefully put, and quite clear too.

"I know that." She said blankly. "I heard you the first time. I just wanted to know if you're an imposter or not."

Rolling his (beautiful and sexy, or so she thought,) eyes at her, he gathered up all the courage he had left, which was not a lot by the way, and told her everything he could come up with.

"I'm not an imposter. And for your information, this part of the conversation was decided entirely by me. Tenten, right now, I am apologizing for everything I said to you 10 years ago and the years leading up to now. Yes, I am truly sorry. No, I haven't gone crazy. And if it makes any difference to what you said earlier, I love you. A lot."

Who said Hyuuga Neji wasn't good with words?

She stared at him for a few minutes. Her hand had floated up without her even realizing it. What she did realize, however, was it flying at his face at lightning speed and putting all her weight behind it.

Just before she was about to beat him unconscious, she opened her hand up at the last minute and slapped him as hard as she possibly could.

Surprisingly, all she heard was this huge smack echoing beyond the trees. She knew deep down that he could've stopped her whenever he had wanted to. But he didn't.

…Wait…did that mean he liked to get slappe-

Off topic!

Ahem.

Tenten withdrew her hand slowly and glared at him while trying not to cry. She had shed enough tears for him.

How did she know this time would be different?

* * *

Neji's whole face smarted. Even though he's sure (kind of) that he's had worse…

It really, _really _hurt.

Tenten had grown a strong arm over the years.

After a while of inwardly cowering, Neji turned back to face her expecting to see her happier, only to be met with tears.

Blood, he could deal with.

Insane torture, he could handle.

Incomprehensible pain was just another day.

A loved one crying did not blow over well with his heartstrings.

"…Tenten?"

_Way to go buddy, that'll really cheer her up. Stupid._

"I hate you!"

Cringing could be heard from a certain Byakuugan user. And cringing wasn't even something that made sounds.

"You're so stupid Hyuuga Neji! I hate you so much! Damn it!"

Punching him in the chest, Tenten took this opportunity to step forward and fling herself into his body. For someone so cold, he sure was warm.

Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck and her face was buried into his shoulder, crying all her pains away.

The pains of childhood heartbreak, 10 years of sadness, and the warmth that had once again crept into her long, unused heart.

* * *

"Why'd you bring chocolate cream?"

Naruto stared at the bottle hungrily. It wasn't his fault…they had dragged him here before he had time to eat lunch. And like hell he was going to pass up on a whole bottle of chocolate cream on an empty stomach while crouched in the bushes all cramped up and hot waiting for two idiots to kiss each other!!!!!!!

"You can't have any." It was a very flat statement coming from Sakura. "I brought for afterward purposes. As soon as they kiss, we're going to jump out and spray them in chocolate cream, okay? That way, this day will be remembered as sweet and oh so delightful!"

By this time, most people had drowned her out. Sakura and her damned romance novels.

Shikamaru was too busy not being busy, Hinata was too busy staring at Naruto who was too busy staring at the chocolate cream bottle, Ino was too busy trying to get Shika's attention, Rock Lee was too busy staring at Neji and Tenten, Heaven was too busy analyzing and Sasuke was too busy analyzing her.

Basically, Naruto was the only one sort of paying attention.

Stomach growling painfully, Naruto bit his lower lip to keep from attacking Sakura.

It failed.

All of a sudden, he just half jumped, half attacked the bottle. Sakura, trained as a very skilled ninja, protected the bottle on reflex. That only left her open.

Surprised and slightly pissed, everyone made a grab at Naruto, only to each grab a part of his flaming orange jacket and lose their balance.

Cover blown much?

* * *

Neji had no idea what he should do. This beautiful girl he had fallen in love a decade ago was crying in his arms and he had absolutely NO idea what to do. So instinct took over.

Saying Tenten was surprised would have been an understatement. She had half expected him to push her away, or yell at her or something. Instead, she had felt both his strong (and sexy, again in her humble opinion) arms surround her body. He had leaned down to her ear and whispered in sweet nothings to comfort her and lo and behold, it worked like a charm.

After Tenten was pretty much sure she had herself under control, she pulled back hesitantly but looked up in surprise when he refused to let go of her waist.

"Neji-" she had tried to say but stopped as she saw the swirl of emotion in his blank eyes.

What he did next only came natural. After all, at this perfect moment, when everything seemed to make sense again, logic only had it that the guy would kiss the girl softly. It would be perfect, she would melt into him, start kissing him back, and then the guy would end up being the puddle at her feet.

Well, the first part was right. And since we all love fairytales, this is what we want.

Fairytales and reality only differed in one thing.

One was real.

So as reality would have it, their first kiss was not perfect. She hadn't felt like melting into nothingness and he hadn't felt at complete ease.

But to the two of them, it was perfection in its own.

It had taken a while for the two to figure out just how their noses were supposed to go, how wide your mouth actually had to open for it to be a kiss and not a CPR lesson, and just how much pressure you were to apply to make it feel nice.

In the end, things had turned out pretty well. Her heart was bursting with joy and love while his was a mess of affection and worship.

Breaking apart after a long while, she had looked into his insanely handsome face to see a smile planted there. And he had gazed into her soft brown eyes, wondering uncharacteristically of him how their children would look like…

…Kisses did that to a person…(Tenten had rolled her eyes after he told her)

"So," She said with a light smile, "I guess this means I forgive you…"

"Hn."

"Are they still staring at us?"

"Yep. All eight of them." It was an immediate answer. Even though he didn't use his Byakuugan to check, he could hear the fuss they were making behind the bushes.

"And you don't care?" She tilted her head at him in question.

"Care about what?" He asked grinning, "About the fact that they saw us kiss, or the fact that I'm glad they did?"

She blushed prettily at his words and he took the opportunity to kiss her sweetly.

**SO** un-Neji like was Neji on this day.

At that precise moment, Naruto and Sakura tumbled out of the bushes screaming at each other to let go, while 6 others crashed out and met with the ground.

Following much struggling, Naruto finally managed to wrestle the bottle of chocolate cream out of Sakura's grasp and unconsciously ran towards Neji and Tenten.

Fuming and seething, Sakura ran towards him at full speed and tackled the poor boy.

The hand that held the bottle had instinctively headed away from her direction but he was just a slight bit slower than he needed to be. Sakura's strong hand clamped down on the bottle.

Now it was tug of war.

He would pull it in one direction, and then she would yank it another.

You know, plastic could only endure so much.

Being squeezed every which way and not having a source of exit, it did the only thing it could. The top popped open…

…And the newly formed couple was covered in chocolate cream.

Everybody, and I mean everybody froze.

They had been expecting a huge blow up from both. All they got was a shake of the head from a chocolaty Neji (which Tenten later said was very hot) and a sigh from a very creamy Tenten (which Neji later also said was very hot).

He had turned to her, while she turned to him, and they proceeded to kiss the other until all the chocolate cream was off each other's lips…and slightly more.

Grossed out by the sight, Sasuke grabbed Heaven while Shikamaru grabbed Ino and pulled them far, far away. Naruto had cheered with Hinata while Sakura was trying and failing miserably to calm down Lee who was crying with emotion.

"I love you…" Neji whispered against her creamy lips, smiling the whole way through.

"I love you too." Tenten said with a light laugh and kissed his chocolaty mouth.

Being the unpredictable guy he is, Neji literally swept her off her feet and carried her bridal style all the way back to his house.

The next day, a mob had formed on his front porch and told them to keep it down or else nobody in this or the neighboring village would get any sleep at night.

A few months later, they had been married and Neji had actually shed a tear when she had read her vows to him. When the tear actually rolled down his cheek, the whole room went off in a blinding flash as a few hundred people snapped their cameras at once to hold that single moment over his head for the rest of his life.

Did they live happily ever after?

Pretty much, but not really.

After all, they have me to deal with.

Mom and dad say they love me though…

Well, they better love me…

I'm the Byakuugan using Hyuuga who never missed her targets.

(((**The End of The Beginning**)))

* * *

This is so unreasonably long for a one-shot. 19 pages? Please. For those of you who haven't figured it out yet, the last sentence of the story came from Neji and Tenten's daughter.

Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors. Also, I apologize if the characters seem out of character. And, I'm sorry for adding in my own character to be with Sasuke. But, since everyone else was already paired up, Sasuke had to be with SOMEONE.

On your way out, don't forget to leave a review! (which means no flames; I swear to god I'll hunt u down and slowly torture you…constructive criticism is accepted. :D)

Yuxi


End file.
